Network security systems continually monitor and manage traffic on a network in order to protect information on the network and to prevent unwanted traffic from entering or otherwise using the network. Network security systems also manage traffic in order to improve efficiency of the network. These systems employ firewalls, proxies, antivirus software, data encryption, intrusion prevention systems, and other devices and methods to manage and control network traffic.
General facility surveillance and other monitoring devices are often desirable to prevent criminal and otherwise undesirable activity as well as provide safety and security for those within the facility. Privacy sensitive areas often preclude complete monitoring of a facility. Areas such as restrooms, changing rooms, and even classrooms have certain privacy expectations associated with them that make permanent monitoring of activities inappropriate. However, when high-risk situations such as shootings, hostage situations, or natural disasters occur, an individual's right to privacy may be superseded by a need for surveillance. Additionally, there may be situations where selective activation of surveillance equipment or other systems may be appropriate for safety or convenience reasons, such as when a teacher or employee is alone after hours. However, the use of ever-improving security and surveillance devices is tempered by the desire to protect individuals' rights of privacy.
Surveillance or monitoring apparatuses often include video cameras allowing surveillance images to be viewed and/or recorded at a remote location. For example, an industrial plant, a public school, or a medical facility may have several video cameras at various locations throughout the building and grounds, each camera being communicatively coupled to one or more video screens and/or recorders at central security stations.
Video cameras are also coupled to computers hosting any number of software programs capable of converting video images received from the video cameras into a digital format. Such digital video recordings are particularly useful because they can be digitally transmitted over an Internet or intranet and stored as necessary. Furthermore, personal communication devices such as cellular phones, pagers, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly popular commercial products. As wireless communication technology becomes widespread and affordable, wireless communication is nearly ubiquitous. In fact, a number of cellular phones are capable of both sending and receiving video images as well as digital photographs. Consequently, it is possible to transmit surveillance images and videos from a video camera to a remote personal communication device, such as a cell phone or other mobile device.
The technology allowing video streams to be produced and received by mobile devices opens up new possibilities for surveillance and monitoring services. When high-risk situations occur, traditional monitoring systems do not provide a convenient way for the owner or authorities to monitor previously restricted locations.
In sum, corporations, public facilities, schools, and nearly every commercial building utilizes a security system in one form or another. Often the security system includes network and communication security as well as physical facility security. Physical security utilizes motion detectors, cameras, and automatic door locks. However, traditional security systems fail to fully utilize current wireless technology.